


Dark does it better

by Ihopethatitwasworthit (Jacethedude)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut Harry Potter, Dildos, Double Penetration, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Glory Hole, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacethedude/pseuds/Ihopethatitwasworthit
Summary: Dumbledore really is a bastard isn't he? Shame Hadrian will tear all his plans apart and sleep with everyone while he's at it.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum/Harry Potter, Death Eater Characters/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Everyone, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 405





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during book four. Hadrian is a bit of a slut. Read at your own risk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing everything that ever happened to you was planned isn't a good feeling. Maybe the hat was right about Slytherin.

Hadrian's biggest regret was being oblivious to Dumbledore's manipulations until his fourth year. He found out when he visited Gringotts during the summer a week before the Weasleys were to pick him up.

An inheritance test showed that not only had Dumbledore been stealing from him, but he also sealed his parents wills, and placed several compulsions on him. He had also been paying the mudblood and Ronald to be his 'friends'. He didn't hold it against the twins, obviously, or the older Weasleys. No, it was entirely the fault of Molly, Ronald,and Ginevra.

Hades had claimed his heirships, and learned to be the perfect pureblood heir. He was now Heir Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Le Fay, likely the richest and most politically powerful person in the magical world. He abolished the illegal marriage contract between him and Ginevra, as well as having himself cleansed of Dumble-whores blocks and compulsions.

Hadrian looked like a pureblood, with the exception of his cousins filthy clothes, and his unruly hair which he was in the process of growing out.

Hadrian POV

The day finally arrived that the Weasleys would pick me up for the remainder of the summer. We were set to go to the Quidditch world cup, and Ronald will not shut up about it. Luckily, Forge and Gred are here to keep me entertained. I am the only person who could tell them apart due to my magic sensitivity.

As we were going to our seats Ronald just had to embarrass himself by getting in a scuffle with Draco. I caught Draco's eye and sent him a subtle wink. Since the end of last year I had been popular with the males in Hogwarts.

I had made up with Draco in an unconventional way. So far I have already fucked the twins, Draco, Oliver, Lee Jordan, some Ravenclaw seventh years, and Marcus Flint. This year I would hopefully go through most of the older years, and maybe professor Snape.

As the game started I couldn't help but lust over the Bulgarian seeker. He looked like he would be a rough fuck, one of my favourite kinds. The game ended too soon for my liking,and the Bulgarian seeker disappeared from view. 

That's when things got rough. Death eaters showed up, giving me a perfect chance to slip away from the scum I had to associate with.

Soon enough, I was alone with a certain blond haired death eater.

"Mr Potter... I must admit I found myself surprised when Draco told me of your escapades." Lord Malfoys tone was authoritative, the kind of dominating that melted Hades so easily. Lucius circled around me.

While Draco was beyond satisfactory, his father could probably send me into subspace with his voice alone. Maybe it was a dark wizard thing, because Snape probably could too.

Lord Malfoy was teasing me, I was sure of it. He must know what his proximity was doing to me. He was close enough that I could feel his breath on my neck.

His voice dulled to a whisper as he spoke into my ear.

"Perhaps we should see if you're as good as Draco says you are."

I turn to face him, and slide my hands into his robes. His hands grab at my shirt and pull it off over my head. He hesitates upon seeing my scar riddled torso, but regains his composure quickly.

His lips find my neck, and he starts littering my neck with marks. I pull down my pants, and Lord Malfoy puts his want to my ass and mutters a few spells in quick succession. The first I recognise as the lubrication spell.

" What do they do?" I asked, breathless.

" The first is lubrication, the second a permanent spell to allow you to stretch to fit any girth, and the third to keep you tight permanently." Malfoy responded.

I didn't have time to thank him before he buried himself deep inside of me. He was so much bigger than anything I'd ever taken, and it felt so good. 

He fucked into me deep and hard, but not brutally. I felt the tightening in my groin, and moaned out at a particularly deep thrust.

"Cum for me darling." The pet name was the breaking point for me, and I came with a shout. 

Shortly after, Malfoy had his own release deep inside of me. I watched through half lidded eyes as he conjured a green and silver plug and smoothly trapped his cum inside of me.

He cleaned us both, gave a ghost of a kiss to my forehead and left with a whispered "Good boy".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian is in correspondence with the Malfoys, and has some fun with the twins.

It took a few seconds for me to regain my bearings. I started my trek back to the vermin.

As expected, the mudblood started to lecture me the second I arrived. Telling me how irresponsible I was for separating from them.

It would be funny to see her reaction to showing my true potential at school. The know it all would probably have a fit.

The next day a package arrived for me. Fred and George helped me hide it from the weasel clan.

The box contained a letter with the Malfoy family crest stamped into the wax. It read;

_Heir Potter-Black,_

_I send this in hopes to seduce you away from the light side. Should you be interested, wear the enclosed outfit on September 1st._

_Lord Malfoy_

I smirked, and scrawled out a reply.

_You can't take me from a side that never had me in the first place._

I had removed the trace from my wand long ago, and so I could disillusion my letter without fear of being discovered. I sent Hedwig, and when the idiots asked, I could say she went hunting.

Looking at the outfit Malfoy had sent, I let out a genuine smile. It was exactly what I wanted to wear but couldn't because nobody would give me my vault key, and it would make them suspicious if I got new clothes without their knowledge.

The outfit was a slightly oversized soft emerald green sweater, and black skinny jeans. He had also included an occulus potion to fix my eyesight, something that would undoubtedly annoy Dumbledore because I looked more like Sirius than James now.

The rest of the day went smoothly enough, Ginevra wouldn't cease flirting with me. She refused to leave me alone, but as always, Fred and George to the rescue. They sandwiched me between them at all times.

Fred whispered into my ear. "Maybe you should thank us Harrykins" George took the other ear. "It's been awfully long since we got a taste darling.I'm afraid we're rather hungry."

I had to wait until everyone went to sleep before sneaking into the twins room. I set up a silencing charm, and George lifted my shirt over my head.

Everyone I fucked made me feel small. I am 5'6, and won't grow more due to malnutrition as a child. Fred and George are both 6'2, Malfoy Jr is 6'1 and still growing, and Malfoy Sr is around 6'5.

Fred lathered his fingers in lube, and started stretching me out. George manhandled me onto the bed doggy style and sat infront of me.

I dipped my head down and took him into my mouth, working down to the base. The twins were both an impressive 7" and decently thick.

Fred was soon sinking into me and they spit roasted me for awhile before George slipped out of my mouth, and started working his fingers inside of me with Fred still inside of me. I moaned out at how full I felt.

Then George sat me up against Fred and slipped in from the front, trapping me between them, skewered on their cocks. I was glad that I had put that silencing ward up, with how loud I was being. They fucked hard and fast, and I came quickly, the twins not far behind.

I slumped forward onto George, falling into Morpheus's realm quickly.

The next morning I woke up happy and sore. It was comfy and warm between the twins.

Unfortunately, I had to get up and get ready for the train ride. I slipped on the outfit that Malfoy sent me, and headed back to Ronald's room. I had to share with him even though Bill and Charlie both weren't living here, and their rooms were open.

The pig was still asleep, so I packed my trunk and went downstairs.

An hour later,everyone was ready to leave.

"Harry mate, what are you wearing?" Ronald blurted out the second he saw me.

"Clothes Ron." I spoke in a slightly condescending tone. Honestly, these clothes weren't even that fancy. They were still designer, but you can't expect less from a Malfoy. As soon as we arrived, I managed to slip away from the terrible three, and slipped into Draco's compartment.

Everyone was already there, so I quickly warded the door against people looking in or entering.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's compartment had Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zambini from our year, and Damien Rosier, Rex Lestrange, and Corbyn Yaxley from sixth year.

They had obviously been made aware of me being a snake in lions clothing, because nobody cursed me on sight.

Draco beckoned me to him, and I sat on the ground between his legs. It was my ranking, which despite how it may seem to a muggle born, is not inferiority. I was a consort to the dark, unofficially because the dark lord hasn't accepted me yet. If that makes sense. 

Luna was also on the floor between Pansy's legs. She wasn't destined to be a death eater, instead a seer, so she also wasn't supposed to sit without permission.

It was a four hour train ride, so I cast a cushioning charm.

About thirty minutes in Pansy and Luna wanted to put some muggle girl thing in my hair. Summer hair wraps. Basically, the each took a tiny section of my hair, braided it, and wrapped embroidery floss around it. (A/N if you don't know what i mean and are confused google string summer hair wraps) Pansy did hers in silver and green, and Luna's was bronze and blue.

At some point on the voyage, I ended up on Damien's lap, my legs on either side of his. I was lulled to sleep by the gentle movement of the train and the warmth of Damien's body against mine.

I woke up comfortable and warm, a big difference from the fucking Dursleys. It was all dumbledicks fault for putting me with them. I had been taken by Hagrid _before_ Sirius went after Peter.

I mouth gently against Damien's neck. Sucking a trail of hickeys along his nape, shifting my weight on his lap in a not-so -innocent way.

His hands shift to my hips, gently pulling me away from his chest.

" If you aren't going to behave, you should be on the floor little one." I gave him an innocent look, wide eyed with a slight pout.

He didn't give, and lifted me off his lap and onto the floor between his legs.

"Maybe you should fix the problem that you caused,hm?" 

And so I undid his jeans and pulled his cock free. I gave a kitten lick to the head, tasting the dripping precome. The I looked strait into Damien's eyes and sank right to the hilt. Damien choked, and his cock hardened even more.

I hollowed my cheeks, licking the underside of the shaft. It didn't take long for Damien to cum. I swirled it around with my tongue before swallowing.

My little show seemed to affect the rest of the boys in the compartment, as they all had tented pants.

The next part of the train ride was spent being a slytherin glory hole. Rex and Draco fucked my throat, while Blaise, Corbyn, and Theo seemed content to let me do the work.

After that was done, Rex pulls a magical dildo from Knockturn alleys shop 'Naughty wizzenfolk'. It's a little smaller than Theo, the smallest of present company, but it's also covered in bumps and ridges.

" This darling, is a goblin dick dildo. It aught to keep you entertained for awhile,hm? We have a whole set of creature dildos to try out on you over the year."

Heat rushes to my groin at Rex's words. Between ruining Dumbledore's plans, and getting absolutely railed, this would be the best year yet.

We were approaching Hogwarts now, and the guys were talking about the return of the Triwizard tournament. Of course nobody on the light side bothered to tell me this was even happening.

"Hey Luna? What are the odds of someone entering my name?" I had to ask, I needed time to find loopholes to get out of it.

"The twinkle star will strike again, infest you with wrackspurts if he can." Her dreamy voice washed over me. 

Draco handed me the rule book, and situated me beside him. The compartments silence was occasionally broken by my whimpers when the dildo's thrust hit my prostate, and when it twisted just the right way. 


End file.
